haehyuk series
by de hyuk1015
Summary: kumpulan short story n drabble haehyuk.. [8th story - Chance] setiap orang selalu diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahannya di masa lalu,,
1. One World

**ONE WORLD**

.

.

Pria tua menyiramkan air dari gelas minumnya ke muka pemuda yang berwajah manis di depannya. "sekali lagi jauhi anakku. Kau akan tahu apa akibatnya jika kau tetap mendekati anakku" si pria tua meledak lagi, kemudian terdengar kursi bergeser kasr, di pria tua berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi.

Si pemuda hanya duduk lemas di kursinya, pandangannya kosong. Semua pengunjung restaurant membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Sepasang mata milik pemuda tampan tak melepaskan pandangannya dari si pemuda manis.

Si pemuda manis pun berdiri, tatapannya masih kosong, kepalanya menunduk, dia berjalan gontai keluar restoran, tak memperdulikan pandangan kasihan para pengunjung padanya. Dia terus berjalan entah kemana. Saat dia melewati taman, dia memutuskan untuk duduk.

Susanan taman begitu sepi, tak terdengar suara hingar binger suara mobil di malam hari. Gelapnya malam dan sepinya suasana membuat si pemuda manis terlarut dalam masalahnya.

Dering handphone si pemuda terdengar beberapa kali. Si pemuda mengangkatnya dengan malas setelah melihat layar handphonenya, memperlihatkan siapa si penelpon.

"hallo" jawab si pemuda parau. Si pemuda hanya diam, mendengarkan suara diujung telpon. Air matanya sudah siap untuk menetes, namun ia menutup matanya, mencegah untuk air matanya tak mengalir.

"dia ingin kita berakhir. Soonmi, mulai detik ini, kita berakhir. I love you" si pemuda terngiang kata-kata yang diucapkan ayah soonmi padanya. Tiba-tiba si pemuda merasa dadanya terasa sesak, nafasnya mulai berat. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah inhaler. Beberapa detik kemudian, nafasnya mulai teratur setelah dia menghirup inhalernya.

Soonmi, cinta pertamanya. Mereka kenal semenjak mereka masuk ke sekolah menengah atas. Menjadi nerdy boy di sekolahnya, membuat si pemuda tak banyak mempunyai teman. sekolahnya merupakan sekolah elit, mayoritas siswa dengan berkantong tebal yang bersekolah di sana. Dia hanya segelintir siswa biasa yang beruntung, mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bisa merasakan duduk di sekolah yang siswanya pergi ke sekolah dengan Audi, benz atau porche. Mungkin hanya otaknya yang dia bisa banggakan.

Menjadi minoritas bukan menjadi pilihannya. Sebuah keberuntungan, dia bisa berkenalan dengan soonmi. Menjadi satu kelas dengannya dan partner di pelajaran biologi. Soonmi memperlakukannya seperti seorang teman. Soonmi tak pernah menyinggung status keluarganya, mempermasalahkan merk pakaian apa yang dia kenakan dan soonmi tak pernah menganggap dia si miskin.

Di saat tahun terakhirnya, soonmi menyatakan cintanya. Perasaan yang si pemuda rasakan sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Soonmi dengan inner beautynya. Soonmi dengan senyum ramahnya. Soonmi dengan segala kesempurnaannya.

Tak banyak yang menentang hubungan mereka. Para lelaki yang jatuh cinta pada soonmi, dan selalu soonmi tolak, mulai mengintimidasinya. Mengatakan dia tak pantas mendapatkan soonmi, dia terlalu rendah jika bersanding dengan soonmi, perbedaan status mereka yang jauh. Tapi, selama 5 bulan, hubungan mereka tetap berjalan. Soonmi mengatakan padanya, dia tak sakit dengan keadaan dia yang sekarang, dia justru akan sakit jika hubungannya berakhir.

Namun, ucapan ayah soonmi meruntuhkan pertahanan si pemuda. Masa depan soonmi tak akan indah jika dia bersama soonmi. Soonmi sejak kecil terbiasa dengan segala hal yang mungkin tak pernah si pemuda rasakan. Ayah soonmi tak yakin, si pemuda bisa menghidupi dan memenuhi semua yang dibutuhkan soonmi. Dunia mereka berbeda, dia harus melompati jurang yang dalam dan lebar untuk bisa masuk ke dunia soonmi. Jembatan yang soonmi bangun untuk melewati jurang itu hanya hanya akan membuat soonmi menderita. Soonmi tak mungkin hidup di dunianya.

Si pemuda menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi taman. Dia mengangkatnya dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Pandangannya kosong. Dia membiarkan air matanya mengalir, berharap bisa menghapus bebannya.

"malam" si pemuda terhenyak dari lamunannya. Dia melihat kea rah suara. Seorang pemuda dengan senyumnya yang lembut sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Si pemuda tampan mengisyaratkan untuk meminta ijin untuk duduk di kursi. Si pemuda manis menghapus air matanya dan duduk. Dia menundukan kepalanya.

"aku donghae, kau?" si pemuda tampan mengulurkan tangannya.

"h-hyukjae" jawab si pemuda manis dengan suaranya yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"hyukjae?" tanya donghae, sekedar memastikan, hyukjae pun mengangguk. Hyukjae menghapus pipinya lagi, berusaha tak meninggalkan jejak dia habis menangis. Menangis di depan orang yang asing terasa kurang wajar baginya. Donghae menyerahkan sapu tangannya kepada hyukjae.

"berdasarkan riset, air mata bagus untuk membersihkan kotoran yang ada di mata. Dan ada juga yang bilang, menangis bisa membuat beban berkurang" donghae tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi putinya.

"terima kasih" hyukjae berterima kasih untuk sapu tangan dan usaha donghae untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"kau sepertinya masih anak sekolah?" hyukjae mengangguk.

"SM high school, kelas tiga"

"wow, aku juga alumni SM high school. Bagaimana kabar Mr. Park?" donghae antusias menemukan kesamaan diantara mereka.

"berapa umurmu?" tanya hyukjae heran.

" 23"

"ah, aku harusnya memanggilmu hyung. Kau terlihat masih di bawah 20"

"benarkah? Mungkin karena aku sering bergaul dengan anak kecil, aku terbawa muda oleh mereka" donghae tertawa. "tapi jangan panggil aku hyung, aku tak masalah dengan hal itu"

"kau bekerja?"

"ya, aku mempunyai sebuah yayasan panti asuhan. Kau tahu, aku sudah mempunyai 15 anak. Mereka semua memanggilku appa" hyukjae mendengar ada rasa bangga di nada suara donghae. dan sepertinya donghae sangat menikmati pekerjaannya.

Hubungan mereka berdua terus berlanjut. Donghae mengundang hyukjae untuk bertemu dengan semua anak-anaknya. Donghae merupakan pribadi yang lovable. Setelah lama berkenalan, hyukjae mengetahui donghae juga bukan orang biasa. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal, mewariskan semua harta kekayaannya kepadanya. Dia membangun panti asuhan untuk membangun keluarganya sendiri. Dia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang tua, dan dia tak ingin orang lain merasakannya.

Satu tahun berlalu, donghae pun menyatakan ketertarikannya kepada hyukjae. Tak ingi hal soonmi terulang, dia menolaknya. Dunia mereka berbeda.

"jika kau mencintaiku, dunia kita hanya satu, bukan duniaku atau duniamu, tapi dunia kita. Kita bisa membangun dunia kita sendiri. Kita bisa untuk saling menghargai jika saat kita ingin kembali ke dunia kita. Jembatannya dan cinta kita, hyukki. So, would you marry me?"

"jika aku menikahimu, apa aku akan menjadi ibu dari 15 anak-anakmu?" donghae tertawa.

"tentu saja, hyukki eomma"

"apa kata orang jika diumurku yang muda ini mempunyai 15 anak"

"tapi ku yakin kau akan jadi ibu yang baik"

"baiklah, aku akan menjadi ibu untuk mereka" hyukjae tersenyum, donghae berdecak dan memeluknya.

"terima kasih hyukkie"

.

The End

* * *

sorry buat bahasanya yang sedikit lebay dan cerita yang pasaran.. hhe


	2. Love Trip part a

LOVE TRIP

Part A

.

.

cast: lee donghae, lee hyukjae

lenght: twoshot

genre: drama, romance

* * *

.

.

"lee hyukjae, jadi pacarku"

"tidak!"

"hyukjae, terima cintaku"

"tidak!"

"hyukki, I love you"

"I hate you"

Donghae merenggangkan badannya, mengadaptasikan matanya dengan sinar pagi yang masuk dari jendela kamarnya. Saat donghae melihat seisi kamarnya, dia merasa kamarnya semakin luas dan besar. Saat dia melihat jam, donghae tersadar dia sudah telat untuk bekerja. Donghae segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melupakan keganjilan yang dirasakannya tadi.

Donghae terkejut saat melewati cermin besar, dia melihat sosok dirinya dengan baju kebesarannya.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Donghae berteriak histeris ketika melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin, tubuhnya kini kembali ke tubunya saat dirinya berumur 10 tahun.

Donghae duduk termenung di sofa, mengenakan pakaian milik keponakannya yang tertinggal di rumahnya. Memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi. Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya mengecil. Dia mengurutkan kejadian yang terjadi kemarin.

Dia bangun seperti biasa, mandi kemudian sarapan. Dia berangkat ke kantor, dalam perjalanan ke kantor seperti biasa. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya dan saat keluar dari mobil dari mobil dia bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, lee hyukjae. Pria yang dia cintai semenjak pertama donghae bertemu dengan hyukjae.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama ke kantor. Donghae terus mengutarakan perasaannya tapi hyukjae tak memperdulikannya. Saat makan siang tiba, donghae kembali mengekor hyukjae. Terus mendekati hyukjae, dan hyukjae masih dengan sikap dinginnya.

Waktu pulang kantor sudah tiba, donghae mengajak hyukjae untuk makan malam. jawaban yang terlontar dari hyukjae sudah pasti tertebak, dia menolaknya.

"lee hyukjae, kapan kau mau menerima perasaanku?"

"saat kau bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu"

Donghae berdiri di balkon apartemennya, dia memandang ke langit sambil memegang kaleng minumannya. "lee hyukjae, aku harus bagaimana untuk membuatmu mencintaiku?"

Donghae menutup matanya dan berdoa "I wish I could make you love me, no, I pray"

Donghae membuka matanya dan tersenyum, dia menenggak minumannya dan masuk ke dalam rumah, bersiap untuk tidur.

"inikah jawaban doaku?" donghae terbangun dari lamunannya. Wajahnya mendadak cerah ketika sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Dia loncat dari sofa dan mengambil kunci mobilnya, bergegas untuk pergi.

"shit" donghae menendang ban mobilnya ketika menyadari dia tak bisa membawa mobil dengan kondisinya yang sekarang. Terpaksa donghae harus menggunakan taxi untuk pergi ke tempat tujuannya.

Donghae akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuannya. Dia berdiri di depan sebuah gedung yang sangat tinggi, geduang yang setiap hari dia datangi untuk bekerja. Dengan angkuh dia masuk ke dalam.

"hei anak kecil, kau mau kemana?" seorang security menarik tangan donghae kasar.

"hei kurang ajar, kau tak tahu aku siapa? Aku lee donghae, anak dari pemilik perusahaan ini" ucap donghae angkuh.

"kau sedang bermimpi? Bangun bocah, ini sudah siang" si security menepuk-nepuk pipi donghae.

Donghae menggertakkan giginya, tentu saja mana ada yang mengenalnya dengan tubuhnya yang kecil ini. Lee donghae yang mereka kenal adalah lee donghae, seorang pria perfeksionis yang berumur 28 tahun.

"gezz" donghae menangkis tangan si security, dia menarik nafas dan mencoba tersenyum manis. "baiklah, aku hanya bercanda, maafkan aku" donghae membungkuk.

'saat aku normal, aku harus buat pelajaran denganmu' umpat donghae

"aku ingin bertemu dengan kakakku, namanya lee hyukjae. Dia manager HRD. Aku tak bisa menghubunginya, jadi aku datang ke sini, bisakah kau memanggilkannya untukku ahjussi" donghae memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"hei bocah, bercandamu itu tak lucu. Kau tunggu dulu sebentar di sini. Ah, kau duduk saja di sana." security menyuruh donghae untuk duduk di sofa yang diseiakan untuk menunggu.

"baiklah ahjussi, terima kasih" donghae tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "geez, sial" donghae mendengus kesal setelah security itu pergi.

Donghae duduk dengan memainkan game di handphonenya. Perhatiannya teralihkan saat mendengar derap langkah mendekatinya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat hyukjae dan security tadi berjalan kearahnya. Si security pamit pergi dan hyukjae menghampiri donghae.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" hyukjae berdiri di depan donghae.

"hyukki" donghae tersenyum lebar dan memeluk hyukjae. Tinggi donghae kini hanya setinggi dada hyukjae.

"uhm, maaf. Kau siapa? Melihat dari umurmu harusnya kau memanggilku hyung" hyukjae melepaskan tangan donghae dari pinggangnya.

"ah, hyung"

"siapa kau?"

"aku? Aku lee dong, mmh, aku lee, lee, dong.. ha, aku lee dongha"

"lee dongha? Wajahmu mirip seseorang"

"lee donghae?" tanya donghae, dia penasaran apa hyukjae mengenalnya dengan tubuhnya yang mengecil ini.

"ya, kau benar, kau mirip dia, mmh, tapi hari ini aku tak bertemu dengannya, apa dia tak masuk, tapi tak apa, matanya serasa cerah saat aku tak melihatnya" hyukjae tertawa.

Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya, hyukjae ternyata sangat membencinya. Dan hyukjae tak pernah tertawa di depannya.

"aku adiknya"

"apa? Donghae punya adik? Setauku dia anak tunggal" hyukjae tak percaya.

"hmm, maksudku, keponakan, aku keponakannya"

"oo" hyukjae manggut-manggut. "dan.. ada perlu apa denganku? Aku harus bekerja"

"hmm, aku, aku, aku di suruh donghae hyung untuk membawa hyung ke suatu tempat." Ucap donghae ragu.

"huh? Kau bilang apa?" hyukjae mendengarnya, hanya saja dia ingin memastikan jika dia tak salah dengar.

"donghae hyung menyuruhku untuk membawa hyung ke suatu tempat" donghae mengucapkannya lebih mantap.

"kemana dia sekarang?"

"rahasia. Ku mohon hyung, kalau aku tak berhasil mengajak hyung, donghae hyung akan marah denganku, ku mohon" donghae menatap hyukjae dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

Hyukjae berpikir sejenak. "baiklah, tapi bisakah kau bilang kita mau kemana?"

Donghae loncat kegirangan, dia langsung menarik tangan hyukjae. "kita akan melakukan LOVE TRIP hyung"

.

* * *

.

Tebece..

.

* * *

part b, menyusul,hhe


	3. Love Trip part b

"dongha, kita mau ke mana?" tanya hyukjae ketika keluar dari kantornya. "kita pakai mobilku saja"

Donghae kecil menggeleng. "kita pakai taxi saja, ini akan menjadi kejutan" donghae kecil tersenyum lebar.

Taxi yang ditunggu datang beberapa saat kemudian, donghae kecil membukakan pintu untuk hyukjae dan menyuruhnya masuk. "hyung duluan"

Donghae membisikkan sesuatu ke supir, kemudian si supir mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Hyukjae yang memerhatikan tingkah donghae kecil mengerutkan dahinya. Tingkah pola dongha terasa sangat familiar baginya. Dia merasa donghae tak asing lagi.

"hyuk, ah, hyung, makanan apa yang hyung suka?" tanya donghae kecil.

"apapun, selama masih bisa dimakan dan enak, aku akan memakannya"

"kalau aku ingin fish and chip" hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, donghae kecil terlihat antusias.

"ck, kau mirip dengan donghae, dia juga sepertinya sangat terobsesi dengan makanan itu" ucap hyukjae, dia melihat keluar jendela, melihat ada dimana mereka sekarang.

Sedangkan donghae memandang hyukjae tak percaya apa yang di dengarnya. "kau tahu makanan kesukaanku?"

"hah?" tanya hyukjae, dia tak begitu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan donghae, dia terlalu sibuk melihat jalan, masih sibuk menebak dia mau dibawa kemana.

"hyung tahu makanan kesukaan donghae hyung?" donghae bernafas lega karena hyukjae tak memerhatikan keteledorannya.

Hyukjae menggeleng. "setiap aku bertemu dia di café, dia selalu memesan menu yang sama. Dia sepertinya terobsesi dengan ikan dan laut, saat aku masuk ke kantornya, suasana biru, mouse pada bergambar ikan, gantungan handphone ikan, miniature patung ikan, ck, bahkan namanya juga mempunyai arti laut"

"hyung memerhatikannya?"

"aku hanya senang memerhatikan perilaku setiap orang. Dulu aku ingin mengambil jurusan psikologi, tapi ayahku melarangnya" hyukjae tersenyum pahit. Donghae melihatnya dan merengut.

"tapi hyung, kau pasti bisa melihat sisi positifnya kan? mensyukuri apa yang didapatkan hari ini, itu salah satu cara untuk berpikir positif"

"berapa umurmu? Kau terlalu dewasa untuk berpikir sejauh itu?" hyukjae memandang donghae kecil heran.

"donghae hyung mengajariku" donghae kecil tersenyum lebar lagi, namun kini lebih terlihat dipaksakan.

"ck, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk berpikir seperti itu. tapi kau ada benarnya. Setiap kejadian yang terjadi, selalu ada sisi positif yang bisa diambil. Kalau aku tak menuruti ayahku, mungkin aku akan menyesal karena tak menuruti keinginan terakhirnya sebelum dia meninggal. Terima kasih" hyukjae mengacak rambut donghae.

Donghae tersenyum lebar lagi, dan kini senyum lepas.

"mmh, menurut hyukjae hyung, donghae hyung seperti apa?"

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya, tak berharap donghae akan menjadi topic pembicaraan.

"dia pekerja keras dan perfeksionis. Pebisnis yang hebat" donghae senyum-senyum sendiri karena hyukjae sedang memujinya. "tapi dia terlalu individualis dan kadang egois, tak mendengarkan pendapat orang lain, dia tak percaya dengan team work, dia juga hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri" donghae merengut. Itukah kesan hyukjae kepadanya.

"itu sikap dia jika bekerja. Jika kesehariannya, aku tak mengenalnya begitu jauh."

'tentu saja kau tak mengenalku, kau tak pernah memberiku waktu untuk bersamamu' pikir donghae.

"kita sudah sampai." Taxi berhenti di depan toko perhiasan. Hyukjae ingin memberikan uang kepada supir taxi tapi donghae kecil mendahuluinya

"bukannya itu dompet donghae?" tanya hyukjae. Donghae mengangguk.

"donghae hyung memberikannya padaku"

"dimana dia?" tanya hyukjae serius. Donghae gugup, tak terpikirkan hyukjae akan menanyakan donghae dimana.

"dia sedang di suatu tempat. Ah, hyung, jangan buat tugasku susah. Aku hanya ditugaskan untuk mengajak hyung ke beberapa tempat. Jadi ku mohon, hyung hanya ikuti saja aku, ok?"

"ok" hyukjae memutar bola matanya.

"hyung, mana yang kau suka?"

"kau ingin membelikanku cincin?"

"tidak, bantu aku belikan cincin untuk donghae hyung" hyukjae mengangguk. Dia melihat-lihat cincin yang terpajang.

"jika ku lihat dari penampilannya, dia sepertinya menyukai yang simple namun elegan. Mungkin yang ini" hyukjae menunjuk salah satu cincin. Donghae tersenyum, tebakan hyukjae benar tentang seleranya.

"kalau hyukjae hyung?"

"aku juga suka yang simple, tapi aku lebih memilih simple dan minimalis. Aku lebih menyukai yang ini"

"berapa ukuran jari hyung?" tanpa ragu hyukjae menyebutkan ukuran jarinya.

Donghae kecil menyuruh pelayan toko untuk mengambil cincin yang di tunjuk oleh hyukjae tadi. Dan kemudian memesannya. Hyukjae menunggu di luar toko.

.

"sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya hyukjae.

"ayo ikut" donghae kecil memegang tangan hyukjae dan menariknya, mengajaknya berjalan.

"hyung, kau tahu donghae hyung sangat menyukaimu?" hyukjae hanya mengangguk.

"kenapa hyung tak membalasnya?"

"aku tak menyukainya" donghae merengut, jawaban hyukjae yang simpel membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"kenapa hyung tak memberinya kesempatan?"

"haruskah?"

"apa hyung tak kasihan dengannya?" hyukjae tertawa.

"ck, dia bukan orang yang patut dikasihani. Jika dia berlutut di hadapanku, mungkin aku akan mengasihaninya" hyukjae tertawa lagi, membayangkan donghae berlutut di depannya.

"jika dia berlutut didepan hyung, hyung akan memberinya kesempatan?"

"akan ku pertimbangkan. Mau kemana kita? Kakiku tak bisa diajak berjalan jauh" hyukjae dan donghae kecil sudah berjalan sekitar 20 menit, mengitari pertokoan.

"kenapa dengan kaki hyung?"

"beberapa tahun lalu, aku menginjak pecahan gelas, cukup dalam, kakiku tak bisa sembuh sempurna karena ada beberapa otot di telapak kakiku yang menegang. Jadi kaki kiriku tak bisa diajak berjalan jauh"

"ah, mian hyung, aku tak tahu, harusnya kita tadi naik taxi saja lagi" donghae yang awlanya ingin bersama hyukjae lebih lama dan sengaja tak memanggil taxi, kini menyesali keputusannya.

"tapi satu belokan lagi kita akan sampai, apa hyung mau istirahat dulu?" donghae kecil terlihat sangat perhatian. Dia mengutuk tubuh kecilnya yang sekarang, dia bisa menawarkan untuk menggendong hyukjae jika dia memiliki tubuh normalnya.

"jika sudah dekat, kita lanjutkan saja"

.

Donghae membawa hyukjae masuk ke sebuah toko pakaian. Donghae membeli baju untuk dirinya dan menawarkan hyukjae untuk membeli baju juga. Donghae kecil juga meminta hyukjae untuk memilihkan baju untuk donghae.

"dan sekarang kita kemana lagi? Ini sudah malam" tak terasa waktu berjalan terasa cepat, malam sudah tiba.

"aku lapar, ayo kita makan" ketika menunggu taxi donghae kecil melihat yang jualan es krim.

"es krim" teriak donghae kecil, dia langsung menarik tangan hyukjae,

"vanilla satu dan" donghae melihat hyukjae, tak tahu rasa favorite hyukjae apa.

"strawberry satu" hyukjae tersenyum, membuat donghae ikut tersenyum.

Kemudian mereka menyetop taxi dan donghae berbisik lagi ke supir.

.

"hyung mau pesan apa?"

"darimana kau tahu aku suka makan di sini?" donghae mengajak hyukjae makan di restaurant jepang yang sering di datangi hyukjae dan teman-temannya.

"entahlah, donghae hyung, menyuruhku untuk membawamu ke sini" donghae sebenarnya tahu karena dia sering melihat hyukjae makan di restaurant ini.

"hyung, kau pernah berpacaran?" hyukjae menggeleng. "jika hyung berpacaran dengan donghae hyung, berarti dia akan menjadi cinta pertama hyung?" hyukjae menggeleng lagi.

"cinta pertamaku , dia sudah menikah" hyukjae tertawa miris.

"aku yakin donghae hyung pasti bisa membuat hyung bahagia"

"kenapa dari tadi ka uterus membicarakannya? Tak ada hal yang bisa di bicarakan. Apa kegiatanmu selain sekolah?"

"aku kursus piano dan latihan taekwondo" jawab donghae kecil. saat dia kecil dia memang melakukannya.

"jadi kau bisa bermain piano"

"tentu saja, donghae hyung juga bisa. Kau harus melihatnya, kau pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya"

"kenapa donghae lagi?" hyukjae terlihat emosi.

"baik-baik. Hyung suka lagu apa?"

"akhir-akhir ini aku sedang mendengarkan lagu yiruma. River flows in you"

"itu lagu lama"

"memang, itu permainan piano ayah yang terakhir aku dengarkan darinya"

"maaf"

"tak apa"

Mereka berdua selesai makan. hyukjae menceritakan lagi kenangannya bersama ayahnya. Ketika ayahnya masih hidup, hyukjae sering bertengkar dengannya karena memiliki perbedaan pendapat. Tapi setelah ayahnya meninggal, dia baru menyadari, betapa dia menyayangi ayahnya. Kita akan menyadari keberadaan seseorang setelah kehilangan.

Keluar dari restaurant, kembali memanggil taxi. Kembali ke kantor untuk mengambil mobil hyukjae. Awalnya hyukjae ingin mengantarkan donghae kecil untuk pulang, tapi donghae tak membiarkannya, akhirnya dia pulang dengan taxi.

Saat di apartemen, donghae loncat-loncat kegirangan, karena seharian ini dia menghabiskan waktunya bersama hyukjae. Dia bisa mengobrol dengan hyukjae, mendengar tawa hyukjae, melihat wajahnya saat tertawa. Hari ini adalah hari terbaik bagi donghae.

.

[a/n: mungkin ini rated M, hhe]

Saat donghae sedang tidur, wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Badannya terasa panas. Dia melepaskan bajunya dan sampai akhirnya dia telanjang bulat. Dan dia kembali tidur dengan tenang.

Alarm berbunyi. Donghae merasa seluruh badannya merinding karena dinginnya pagi, dia menarik selimutnya, tak perduli dengan bunyi alarm.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 9 pagi. Donghae membuka matanya dan melihat jam. Dia melihat seisi ruangan. Sekarang terasa familiar, ukuran ruangannya terasa familiar. Dia melihat tubuhnya,

"AKU KEMBALI NORMAL!" donghae loncat kegirangan. Dia terus membandingkan dirinya dengan semua benda. Dia berdiri di samping lemari, berdiri di ambang pintu dan tangannya kini bisa menyentuh atas pintu. Donghae senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Saking senangnya, dia lupa jika dia sedang telanjang. (O.o)

[a.n: stop ngebayanginnya, muehehe]

.

Donghae sudah rapi. Dia memakai baju yang kemarin dipilih oleh hyukjae untuknya. Dia terus bernyanyi lagu cinta dan menari-nari. Suasana hatinya ceria tingkat tujuh [?]. Dia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi.

Sedikit merasa de javu, dia masuk ke dalam kantornya. Dia menjadi teringat kejadian kemarin. Mata donghae mencari sosok security kemarin yang mengganggunya. Dia menyeringai saat melihat si security.

"selamat siang Mr. Lee" si security menundukan kepalanya.

Pletak. Donghae menjitak kepala si security. "itu karena kemarin kau sudah membuatku kesal. Tapi aku berterima kasih karena aku bisa dekat dengan hyukjae. Mungkin aku harus menaikkan gajimu untuk rasa terima kasihku" donghae tersenyum puas dan meninggalkan si security yang sedan bengong.

.

"hi sweety" donghae langsung masuk ke ruangan hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya mendongakan kepalanya sebentar dan kemudian kembali fokus dengan laptopnya. "aku sedang sibuk, kau bisa pergi" hyukjae mengusir secara halus.

"terima kasih untuk bajunya" hyukjae kembali melihat donghae, dan melihat pakaian yang dipakai donghae.

"baguslah jika pas" jawab hyukjae malas-malasan. Dia kembali bekerja. Donghae yang kesal, menutup laptop hyukjae.

"ya! Lee donghae! apa yang kau lakukan?"

"kau tak memerhatkanku" donghae cemberut.

"ck, aku sedang sibuk" ucap hyukjae dingin.

"hyukki" donghae mendadak berlutut di depan meja hyukjae. "beri hari ini aku kesempatan. Kemarin kau bilang kau akan memberiku kesempatan jika aku berlutut di hadapanmu"

"dongha pasti bilang padamu"

"ku mohon, berikan hari ini aku kesempatan" wajah donghae terlihat memelas. Hyukjae berpikir sebentar. Kemudian dia merapihkan mejanya dan berjalan keluar.

"ayo, sebelum aku berubah pikiran" wajah donghae kembali ceria, dia tersenyum lebar.

"tunggu, aku ingin kau memakai ini" donghae menyerahkan tas belanjaan ke hyukjae,

"apa ini?" dia melihat baju yang dia beli kemarin dengan dongha. Kemarin dia lupa membawanya.

"merepotkan" hyukjae menyerahkan kembali.

"ku mohon"

"aish" hyukjae akhirnya mengganti pakaiannya. Jeans hitam dan kaos polos sedikit kebesaran berwarna putih, hyukjae terlihat seperti anak hip hop.

"kau terlihat lebih manis saat memakai baju seperti ini, daripada memakai jas" puji donghae.

"dan aku lebih menyukai kau memakai kemeja, wibawamu sangat terlihat"

"apa aku harus mengganti pakaianku"

"ish, kau ingin jalan sekarang atau tidak?" ancam hyukjae.

"tentu saja jadi" donghae menarik tangan hyukjae.

.

Donghae dan hyukjae pergi menggunakan mobil donghae. donghae membawa hyukjae ke toko perhiasan yang kemarin. "kau tunggu sebentar, aku tak akan lama"

Tak sempat berbicara, donghae meninggalkan hyukjae sendirian di mobil. Tak lama donghae kembali ke mobil.

"dimana dongha? Aku merindukannya"

"nanti akan ku ajak kau bertemu dengannya"

Kemudian hyukjae di ajak untuk membeli es krim, dimana hyukjae membeli es krim kemarin. Donghae memesankan hyukjae es krim rasa strawberry. Hyukjae berpikir donghae pasti sudah bercerita banyak.

Setelah makan es krim, donghae mengajak hyukjae makan di restoran jepang yang kemarin mereka datangi. Saat makan donghae tak banyak bicara. Mereka hanya saling diam.

"dongha sudah bercerita apa saja?" donghae menggeleng.

"apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" hyukjae mengangguk.

Kini donghae dan hyukjae sedang berada di mobil. Donghae membawa hyukjae ke apartemennya.

"dimana dia?" tanya hyukjae saat masuk ke dalam apartemen donghae. tak ada tanda-tanda orang di dalam.

"kau mau minum apa?" tawar donghae, tak menjawab pertanyaan hyukjae.

Hyukjae merasa ada yang berbeda dengan donghae hari ini. Tak ada donghae si playful, donghae si childish.

"kau suka main piano?" hyukjae menjadi teringat ucapan dongha kemarin,

"kau ingin melihatku bermain?" donghae menyerahkan kaleng minuman ke hyukjae.

"boleh. Dongha sangat membanggakanmu, ku ingin lihat seberapa hebatnya dirimu" ucap hyukjae sinis. Dia membuka kaleng minumannya dan duduk di sofa yang berada di samping piano.

Donghae duduk di depan piano dan mulai memainkannya. River flows in you.

Hyukjae berdecak. Dongha benar-benar menceritakan semuanya. Cara bermain donghae mengingatkannya pada permainan ayahnya. Tak terasa air mata hyukjae menetes.

"oh hyukjae, maafkan aku" donghae berhenti bermain saat melihat hyukjae menangis, dia mengambil tisu dan mengusap ait mata hyukjae. "maafkan aku"

Hyukjae mengambil tisu dari tangan donghae dan mengeringkan air matanya.

"permainanmu cukup bagus" hyukjae mengalihkan perhatian "dimana dongha?"

Donghae berdecak. "apa kau sangat menyukai dia?" donghae terlihat sangat terganggu

Hyukjae tertawa "kau jealous dengannya? Dia sangat manis, aku menyukainya, aku suka dengan pola pikirnya, jika dia besar mungkin aku akan jatuh hati padanya"

"kau tunggu sebnetar di sini" donghae berlari ke kamarnya da keluar dengan photo album di tangannya.

"lihat ini" donghae menyerahkan photo album kepada hyukjae. Hyukjae membukanya.

"dongha?" hyukjae melihat dongha di photo album.

"itu photo album ketika aku kecil"

"huh?" hyukjae bunging, tak mengerti maksud donghae.

"dongha adalah aku"

"jangan bercanda" hyukjae melihat lagi photonya. Dia melihat Mr. lee, ayah donghae, yang masih muda. Dan juga Mrs. Lee.

"aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya. Karena aku sendiri bingung dengan keajaiban yang sudah terjadi. Suatu malam aku berdoa agar bisa dekat denganmu, dan keesokan harinya aku terbangun dengan tubuhku ketika aku berusia 10 tahun"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan donghae..

"tapi, aku sangat berterima kasih atas keajaiban itu, kemarin adalah hari terbaikku, aku bisa mengenalmu lebih dekat. Tapi aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi hyukki, aku ingin menjalani hidupku bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku." Donghae berlutut di depan hyukjae, mengelurkan cincin yang hyukjae pilih kemarin.

"jika kau ingin mengenalku, mungkin, sikap dongha kemarin adalah sisi lain dariku, jika kau ingin aku berubah menjadi lebih baik, aku akan berubah untukku, I love you, hyukki, be my boyfriend"

Hyukjae menjadi teringat kejadian kemarin saat dia bersama dongha. Sikap dongha kemarin memang sangat mirip dengan donghae, pantas saja setiap melihat dongha dia selalu teringat donghae.

"baiklah, jika membuatku kecewa, aku tak segan untuk putus denganmu"

"tak akan kubiarkan"

Hyukjae menyerahkan tangannya, donghae memasangkan cincin di jemari hyukjae.

"I love you hyukki" donghae mengecup bibir hyukjae.

"I love you too"

.

.

The end..

.

* * *

Huehehehe.. tengkyuuu buat baca.. mian kalo banyak typo,hhe..

Tengkyu buat yang dah ripiu, fav n follow.. I love youuu..

Mohon meninggalkan pesan dan sarannya..

Siyuuuuu..


	4. math

**Math..**

**.**

"aku mual melihat angka-angka dan rumus-rumus ini, mengapa kita harus belajar rumus-rumus ini? kita tak dapat menerapkan rumus ini dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. kita tak menghitung uang atau barang menggunakan rumus logaritma" eunhyuk melempar pensilnya dan menutup bukunya kasar.

"mempelajari logaritma bagus untuk mengasah logika karena Logika sangat di perlukan dalam pemecahan masalah dan pengambilan keputusan yang logis. Ini juga bisa diterapkan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Asal kau ingat rumusnya kau akan mudah mengerjakannya, kau hanya perlu sering latihan"

"kau tahu, rumus empat kali tambah berapa?" tanya eunhyuk, donghae merengut.

"empat kali tambah?" tanya donghae balik

"ya, hasilnya kenyang. Hae, aku lapaaar" eunhyuk menggelayut manja di lengan donghae. "ayo makan" donghae berdecak kemudian menertawakan sifat childish pacarnya. Eunhyuk dan donghae pun ke kantin sekolah mereka.

"hyuki, kau tahu rumus matematika favoritku?" donghae merangkul pundak eunhyuk.

"hmm?" eunhyuk bergumam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"x dibagi nol sama dengan tak terhingga. Seperti cintaku, tak terhingga" donghae tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"ck, cheesy. aku masih bingung kenapa aku mau jadi pacarmu hae" eunhyuk meninju lengan donghae dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan donghae. donghae tertawa lagi dan mengejar hyukjae sampai dia menangkap pacarnya.

"What can I say? I guess _I'm_ just IRRESISTIBLE! " donghae tersenyum lebar. "dan itu adalah nilai mutlak" donghae tertawa, membanggakan dirinya sendiri. hyukjae hanya memutar bola matanya.


	5. Stalking and Stalker

Hyukjae bersembunyi di balik pohon, dia mengintip para pemain bola yang sedang berlatih. Matanya tertuju pada si pelatih bola. Senyum tersimpul di bibir hyukjae. Dia mengambil kamera dari tasnya. Mengabadikan setiap moment.

Si pelatih bola menyadari ada yang sedang mengawasinya. Dia menyeringai.

Hyukjae sibuk menekan tombol kameranya, memotret si pelatih dari berbagai angle. Dia tertawa geli ketika melihat hasil jepretannya. "Oh Tuhan, mengapa makhlukmu yang satu ini begitu indah. Terima kasih kau telah ciptakan dia" dan kemudian dia senyum-senyum sendiri.

Setelah merasa puas mengambil beberapa photo, hyukjae menyimpan kembali kameranya dan kini dia mengeluarkan botol minuman berwarna birunya. Dengan muka yang tertunduk malu, hyukjae menghampiri si pelatih bola yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku. Para pemain bola yang lain sedang duduk-duduk di lapangan.

Tanpa melihat muka si pelatih, hyukjae menyerahkan botol minumannya. "terima kasih" ucap si pelatih, memberikan hyukjae senyuman manisnya. Hyukjae tersipu malu, wajahnya memerah. Si pelatih memberi isyarat untuk hyukjae agar duduk di sampingnya. Hyukjae dengan malu-malu menurutinya.

"kau sudah makan?" tanya si pelatih. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. "setelah selesai latihan, kita makan, kau tunggu di sini" hyukjae mengangguk.

"Istirahat selesai, semua berkumpul" teriak si pelatih, di bertepuk tangan untuk mengumpulkan anak-anak didiknya. Hyukjae duduk manis, mengagumi kembali sosok si pelatih. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari si pelatih, bibirnya terus mengembang lebar, tersenyum, dan tangannya memainkan cincinnya.

.

Di sudut lapang, di balik semak-semak. Sepasang mata sedang mengawasi tingkah laku hyukjae. Saat melihat hyukjae tersenyum, si pemuda ikut melengkungkan bibirnya. Namun senyumnya menghilang, ketika menyadari sorot mata hyukjae terfokus ke lelaki lain.

"try and no regret" seolah membaca mantra, si pemuda melangkahkan kakinya mantap menuju hyukjae yang sedang duduk.

.

Hyukjae tak menyadari ada yang datang menghampirinya. Dia terlalu terpesona oleh kharisma si pelatih. Hyukjae baru tersadar ketika mendengar suara orang yang berdehem dari sampingnya. "ah, kau, donghae-ssi kan?"

Donghae tersenyum, "kau masih mengingatku?"

"tentu saja, kau yang kemarin baru masuk ke club dance kan?"

"iya. hhm, hyukjae-ssi"

"ya"

"apa hari ini kau ada acara?"

"hmm?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu, kalau kau tak sibuk, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam, atas ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah membantuku dalam berlatih dance"

"huh? hmm, malam ini, aku, aku sudah ada rencana dengan seseorang" muka hyukjae memerah, dia terus memainkan cincinnya lagi.

Melihat ekspresi hyukjae dan tingkahnya, dan juga cincin di jemari manisnya, donghae terasa di tampar.

"d-dengan s-suamimu?" jantung donghae berdebar kencang, tak ingin jawaban hyukjae adalah iya. Namun hatinya hancur ketika melihat hyukjae dengan tersipu malu mengangguk.

"hyukki" seseorang memanggil hyukjae. Donghae dan hyukjae menengok ke arah suara. Sebelum si pelatih datang, hyukjae berdiri dan mendekati si pelatih.

"siapa dia? temanmu?" tanya si pelatih.

"kyu, ini donghae, dia member baru di club dance. Dia mengajakku makan malam, mungkin kita bisa makan malam bersama"

"benarkah, bagus kalau begitu, semakin banyak orang, semakin ramai, ah iya, namaku kyuhyun" donghae dan kyuhyun berjabat tangan.

"mungkin lain kali saja. aku tak ingin mengganggu acara kalian berdua."

"tidak apa-apa. kami bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah" kyuhyun tertawa, dia merangkul pinggang hyukjae dan menariknya agar hyukjae lebih dekat dengannya.

Donghae ikut tertawa, namun hatinya menangis. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pergi.

"lain kali saja. aku tak ingin diacuhkan oleh kalian berdua" donghae tertawa lagi, berusaha dibuat seperti candaan. Namun, itu kata hatinya.

"baiklah, aku dan hyukki pergi duluan. Sampai jumpa donghae-ssi" kyuhyun mengajak hyukjae pergi. Hyukjae tersenyum pada donghae dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Kini donghae hanya bisa melihat hyukjae pergi. Kini cintanya telah pergi.

.

* * *

broken heart donghae.. ah, miaaaan.. (^,^)v


	6. simple love

Donghae dan hyukjae. Mereka sepasang kekasih. Tak ada yang spesial dari cerita hubungan mereka. Hubungan mereka pun seperti kebanyakan pasangan lainnya. Tak ada yang spesial dari cerita hubungan mereka.

Awal cerita mereka dimulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka di pendaftaran club dance sekolah mereka. Hyukjae yang berbaris di depan donghae tak sengaja menjatuhkan dompetnya. Hyukjae tak menyadarinya. Donghae menepuk pundak hyukjae dan memberikan dompet hyukjae.

Berkenalan, saling mengobrol dan akhirnya saling menukar nomor telepon. Mereka sering latihan bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama, sampai mereka merasakan rindu ketika tak saling bertemu.

Donghae yang pertama kali menyadari ada rasa cinta di hati mereka. Saat pertama kali hyukjae mendengar pernyataan cinta donghae padanya, dia menghindari donghae. Hyukjae belum yakin dengan perasaannya. Hingga akhirnya, hyukjae merasa ada yang kosong di hatinya ketika tak bersama donghae.

Donghae langsung memeluk hyukjae ketika hyukjae membalas cintanya. Mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan tak ada yang spesial dari cerita hubungan mereka.

Ketika umur mereka menginjakkan umur 25 tahun. Donghae datang ke rumah hyukjae, dia datang untuk bertemu orang tua hyukjae. Donghae meminta ijin agar orang tuanya rela melepaskan anaknya karena kini donghae yang akan menjaga hyukjae seumur hidupnya. Donghae melamar hyukjae tanpa sepengetahuan hyukjae. Donghae berlutut dan mengecup tangan kedua orang tua hyukjae saat lamaran donghae mereka terima.

Di suatu malam, donghae mengajak hyukjae untuk latihan di club dance tempat biasa mereka latihan. Saat memasuki studio, donghae menyuruh hyukjae untuk duduk di sofa.

Tiba-tiba, beberapa orang masuk ke dalam studio, membawa meja dan kursi ke tengah studio. Beberapa orang mengantri di depan meja. Hyukjae sangat familiar dengan scene ini. Hyukjae mencari donghae, tapi dia tak menemukannya. Hyukjae tertawa kecil, 'ini pasti ulahnya' batin hyukjae.

Scene berganti dan hyukjae menjadi terkenang dimana saat kebersamaan mereka. Semua berlalu seperti biasa. Semua berjalan wajar. Tak ada yang spesial dari hubungan mereka.

Tiba di scene saat donghae datang ke rumah hyukjae. Donghae meminta ijin kepada orang tuanya untuk melamar dirinya. Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dan mulai meneteskan air matanya. Tanpa hyukjae sadari, donghae sudah berlutut di hadapannya, dengan cincin di tangannya. "hyukki, would you marry me?"

Dengan anggukan, hyukjae menerima donghae untuk menjadi pasangannya seumur hidupnya. Cerita cinta yang klasik, tak ada yang spesial dari cerita hubungan mereka.

Mungkin, memang tak ada yang spesial dari cerita cinta mereka. Tapi bagi Donghae dan Hyukjae, cerita cinta mereka spesial. Cinta mereka berdua spesial.

Karena cinta, adalah anugerah terbesar yang mereka miliki. Karena cinta, mereka bersama.

Cerita cinta mereka mungkin biasa, tapi cinta mereka berdua tak biasa..

Happy EunHae day. (^.^)/

* * *

ok.. cerita garing dari author,, siyuuuuu..


	7. My Everything

**MY EVERYTHING..**

**.**

**.**

**Your name?** Lee Donghae

**Alamat?** Lee hyukjae's heart

**Jika ada waktu luang, apa yang sering kamu lakukan?** Menghabiskan waktu bersama Lee Hyukjae

**Musik Favorite?** Suara dan Tawa Lee Hyukjae adalah simfoni terindah yang ku dengar

**Film Favorite?** Melihat Hyukjae.. Melihat senyumnya.. Mendengar tawanya.. Saat-saat bersamanya.. Semuanya terekam jelas di benakku layaknya sebuah film..

**Hal yang paling di takuti?** Membuat Lee Hyukjae menangis, sedih, sakit dan kecewa

**Yang ingin kamu lakukan jika sudah tua?** Duduk bersama Lee Hyukjae dan melihat cucu kita bermain

**Motto hidup?** I Love Lee Hyukjae..

**Siapa Lee Hyukjae? he is my life.. he is my everything..**

* * *

_kacau,, kacau,, kacau,, author gak tahu d ffn udah ada yang beginian apa enggak,, yang jelas author dapet dari hasil ngelamun,hhe  
_

_siyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu,,_


	8. Cheesy Line donghae

**Cheesy Line Donghae**

.

.

Hyukjae terbangun karena dering handphonenya, dia menggeliat dan mencari-cari handphonenya dengan matanya yang masih tertutup. Dia terlalu malas untuk membuka matanya. Saatnya tangannya sudah memegang handphonenya, dia membuka sedikit matanya, mengintip siapa yang sudah berani membangunkan tidur nyenyaknya.

_My sweety Hae_

Hyukjae langsung membuka matanya dan tersenyum, dia langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan segera menjawab panggilan dari sang terkasih.

"good morning hae" hyukjae menyapa donghae terlebih dahulu.

"hyukki" senyum di wajah hyukjae langsung menghilang ketika mendengar suara donghae yang tak bersemangat, dia berharap ini bukan pertanda yang buruk. Donghae tak membalas _good moorning_nya seperti biasa.

"hae, ada apa?" hyukjae memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, walau dia sendiri takut kalau jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh donghae adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

"hyukki" panggil donghae lagi.

"hmm" hyukjae bergumam. Donghae terdiam cukup lama. "hae, kau membuatku takut" hyukjae sudah tak kuat dengan sikap donghae.

"hyukki, dengarkan aku. Aku ingin kau mendengarkan apa yang akan ku katakan nanti. Tapi ku mohon jangan memotong pembicaraanku. Aku ingin kau hanya mendengarkan aku" Donghae masih dengan suaranya yang jauh dari semangat. Hyukjae mengangguk.

"hyukki?"

"ya" hyukjae tersadar donghae tak bisa melihat anggukannya, dia pun menjawab donghae, dia akan mendengarkannya. Mata hyukjae mulai berkaca-kaca, takut jika apa yang akan dikatakan donghae adalah donghae ingin memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua.

"hyukki, kau tahu, hari ini adalah tepat 10 tahun aku melihatmu. Kau masuk ke dalam kelas dan mengenalkan dirimu di depan kelas. Kesan pertamaku melihatmu, kau sangat cantik" Hyukjae tersenyum dan dia pun bisa merasakan donghae sekarang tersenyum juga.

"aku tampan" protes hyukjae.

"ku bilang jangan memotongku, kau hanya boleh bicara saat aku bertanya padamu" hyukjae cemberut karena donghae baru saja membentaknya.

"Saat itu aku berharap kau duduk di sampingku, tapi kau lebih memilih duduk bersama junsu. Aku kecewa karena aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh. " hyukjae ikut merasakan rasa kecewa donghae dengan mendengar nada suara donghae.

"Tapi saat kau masuk ke dance club, aku merasa aku punya kesempatan lagi untuk bisa dekat denganmu. Kita semakin punya waktu yang banyak untuk terus bersama. Pagi hari aku bisa melihatmu di kelas dan pulang sekolah, aku masih bisa melihatmu di dance club. Tapi saat itu aku ingin membunuh junsu karena kau begitu dekat denganmu" Hyukjae tersenyum mengingat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah.

"Tapi aku hanya bisa jadi manusia bodoh. Aku tak pernah punya keberanian untuk menyapamu, bahkan untuk berkenalan pun aku tak berani." hyukjae mendengar donghae berdecak.

"di hari keduamu di sekolah, kau menyapaku. Hyukki, kau tak akan pernah tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat itu. Kau memanggil namaku, kau tahu namaku. Hi donghae, itu kalimat pertama yang ku dengar dari mulutmu, dari mana kau tahu namaku? oh my God, hyukki, apa aku terdengar seperti orang gila? Aku mengingat setiap detail tentangmu" Hyukjae tertawa mendengarnya.

"ya, kau seperti orang gila dan aku pun seperti orang gila karena aku senang mendengarnya." Hyukjae dan donghae tertawa. "aku tahu namamu karena saat itu kau sangat terkenal. Banyak orang yang ingin dekatmu, aku bertanya kepada junsu dan dia memberitahukan namamu"

"Semua orang ingin dekat denganku, kecuali kau" hyukjae tahu sekarang donghae sedang cemberut, karena dari nada suaranya, donghae terdengar sangat kesal.

"hei, saat itu aku berpikir mungkin kau tak ingin dekat denganku, karena setiap aku melihatmu, kau selalu membuang mukamu" hyukjae membela dirinya.

"aku bukan tak ingin dekat denganmu, tapi aku takut, saat kau melihat lurus ke dalam mataku, aku takut kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu" kini giliran hyukjae yang berdecak.

"kurasa julukan The great Lee Donghae saat itu tak pantas menyandangnya" sindir hyukjae.

"ok, aku memang genius dalam hal apapun kecuali segala sesuatu tentangmu" hyukjae tersipu malu mendengarnya. Dia adalah titik lemah dari The great Lee Donghae.

"hyukki" hyukjae menjauhkan handphonenya dari kupingnya karena saat itu donghae berteriak. "kenapa kau terus memotong omonganku?"

Hyukjae cemberut lagi. Pagi ini donghae sudah membentaknya dua kali.

"dengarkan aku lagi. Mmh, sampai mana tadi? Ah, hyukki, lihat, aku jadi lupa" suara donghae seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. Hyukjae ingin tertawa tapi karena takut donghae marah lagi, dia menahannya.

"ah, benar, aku tadi sampai kau menyapaku. Aish, ini gara-garamu hyukki, aku jadi lupa apa yang ingin aku bicarakan" suara donghae masih seperti anak kecil yang merajuk. Hyukjae menutup mulutnya, menahan tawanya untuk meledak.

"dan kesempatan untuk bisa dekat denganmu datang setelah satu bulan kemudian. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Mr. Park karena dia memasangkan kita dalam satu kelompok yang sama dan hanya aku dan kau, hanya kita berdua." Hyukjae tersenyum lagi. Semenjak saat itu, mereka berdua memang menjadi dekat.

"kau mengajak untuk mengerjakan di rumahmu. Kau mengenalku dengan keluargamu. Aku seperti mempunyai keluarga baru" Hyukjae tersenyum tipis. Donghae hanya tinggal bersama kakak laki-lakinya. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil.

"aku bahagia bisa dekat denganmu dan aku semakin bahagia saat keluargamu menerimaku. Saat hyungku harus bekerja ke luar kota, ibumu mengajakku untuk tinggal di rumahmu." Hyukjae tak mendengar suara donghae, tapi dia mendengar suara isak tangis.

"terima kasih hyukjae. Kau dan keluargamu membuatku tak merasakan lagi akan kesepian tanpa keluarga di samping kita. Aku merasakan kembali kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Semua berkatmu dan keluargamu. Terima kasih" suara donghae bergetar, mata hyukjae berkaca-kaca.

"bulan berlalu, tahun berlalu. Saat-saat bersamamu adalah masa-masa paling membahagiakan bagiku. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Kau yang pertama membuatku jatuh cinta, tapi kau juga yang pertama membuat hatiku hancur. Kau berpacaran dengan si brengsek chansun. Saat itu aku marah denganmu, kenapa kau memilih dia menjadi pacar pertamamu? Semua orang tua tahu, dia adalah lelaki brengsek, dia sering memainkan perasaan orang lain. Tapi kau terus berkata, changsun sudah berubah, dia sangat baik denganmu, dia memperlakukanmu sangat baik. Kita bertengkar hebat, aku pergi dari rumahmu dan kembali tinggal dengan hyung" hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, dia mendesah pelan, itu adalah masa terburuk mereka. Donghae tak pernah menghubunginya lagi bahkan tak ingin berbicara dengannya.

"hingga saat yang ku takuti terjadi, changsun mengkhianatimu dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Melihatmu menangis dan tak ingin keluar kamar membuat pikiranku kalut. Saat itu aku tak bisa berpikir hal yang lain kecuali menghajar changsun"

Hyukjae tak ingin mengingat masa itu lagi. Donghae datang menemui changsun tanpa sepengetahuan hyukjae, mereka berkelahi sampai changsun masuk rumah sakit. Donghae dilaporkan ke polisi oleh changsun. Tapi keberuntungan sedang berpihak kepada donghae, orang tua changsun sendiri yang melepaskan donghae. Orang tua changsun berpikir anaknya memang perlu pelajaran atas sikap-sikapnya. Walau donghae harus mendekam di penjara selama 2 hari.

"aku tak tahu saat itu aku harus menyesali perbuatanku atau mensyukurinya" hyukjae kembali tersenyum, hyukjae tahu maksud donghae apa.

"aku juga tak tahu mendapat keberanian darimana saat itu. Seharusnya aku bisa menyatakannya di tempat yang lebih baik" hyukjae tertawa kecil.

"sudah ku bilang, itu adalah penyataan cinta terunik di dunia, hae, menurutku itu romantis" jawab hyukjae lembut,

"demi ikan-ikan di laut, hyukki, menyatakan cinta saat di penjara bukan hal yang romantis" donghae berteriak lagi, tapi kini hyukjae tertawa mendengarnya.

"tapi kata-katamu sangat romantis, jika tak romantis mungkin aku tak akan menerimamu"

"ck, tapi terima kasih kau menerimaku hyukki, kata orang penjara adalah tempat paling mengerikan, tapi aku menyatakan cintaku di tempat paling mengerikan itu."

"tempat tak terlalu penting untukku, saat aku mendengar pernyataan cintamu aku senang mendengarnya. Kau terdengar sangat tulus waktu itu" hyukjae tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "I love you, hae"

"ck, I love you too, hyukki"

"kau sedang dimana?"

"sst, aku belum selesai berbicara. Kau kembali diam" hyukjae tertawa lagi, suara donghae yang seperti anak kecil sedang merajuk selalu sukses membuatnya tersenyum.

"ini adalah part paling penting." Donghae terdiam cukup lama.

"hyukki, kau tahu sekarang aku sangat gugup, aku takut reaksimu tak akan sesuai dengan harapanku. Arrrgghhh" hyukjae mendengar donghae mengerang.

"ok, baiklah, dengarkan aku" donghae kembali terdiam.

"hyukki, seperti yang kubilang tadi, hari ini adalah hari yang paling bersejarah buatku, karena hari ini, 10 tahun yang lalu, adalah hari dimana aku pertama melihatmu dan melihat betapa indahnya senyumanmu. Walau senyumanmu kau tujukan bukan buatku tapi untuk seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas" hyukjae membayangkan donghae sekarang pasti sedang cemberut lagi.

"aku ingin membuat hari ini, menjadi hari yang bersejarah lagi. Pertama aku ingin meminta maafmu, karena aku tak punya nyali untuk mengatakan ini di depanmu. Kedua aku ingin berterima kasih, atas dunia yang kau berikan untukku. Dunia yang sangat indah. Dunia yang penuh dengan tawamu, manjamu, rajukmu, marahmu, tangismu dan cintamu. Aku adalah pria paling bahagia di dunia karena aku bisa memilikimu saat ini. Terima kasih. Dan sekarang aku mempunyai permintaan untukmu" donghae terdiam lagi. Hyukjae meneteskan air matanya. Ucapan donghae membuatnya tersentuh.

"Aku ingin aku tak hanya memilikimu saat ini, mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi aku ingin memilikimu selamanya. Ijinkan aku untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, ijinkan aku untuk menjadi orang yang membuat kau tersenyum, ijinkan aku untuk menjadi orang yang selalu menghapus air matamu, ijinkan aku untuk menjadi orang yang paling bahagia." _Cheesy line donghae._

Hyukjae menutup mulutnya, dia sungguh terharu dengan kalimat yang diucapkan donghae untuknya.

"hyukki, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat saat kau membuka matamu, dan mengecupkan morning kiss untukmu. Aku ingin kita membangun sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, Lee Hyukjae, maukah kau menikahiku?"

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"aku tak bisa melihatmu mengangguk hyukki, ingat kita sedang menelpon" hyukjae membuka matanya lebar, suara ini bukan berasal dari handphonenya. Sejak kapan donghae berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya?

Donghae menghampiri hyukjae dan berlutut di depan hyukjae, mengeluarkan cincin.

"sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu, maukah kau menikahiku?"

"bodoh, kau sudah tahu jawabannya"

"hyukki, jangan buat suasana romantic ini rusak" donghae merajuk.

"yes, hae, aku mengijinkanmu menjadi orang pertama yang ku lihat saat aku terbangun" hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya, memberi isyarat untuk donghae memasangkan cincinnya.

"aku juga ingin kau bilang I love you saat aku terbangun" hyukjae merajuk.

"tak hanya saat kau bangun, tapi setiap saat aku akan mengucapkannya. I love you, hyukki"

"I love you too, hae"

.

The end,.

.

.

* * *

Cerita gombal dari author lagi.. muahahahahahahahaha..

Makasi buat yang review, fav n follow, love you and see you.. ^^


	9. Chance

Title: Chance

Pairing: Haehyuk

Lenght: Oneshot

.

* * *

.

Donghae melemparkan badannya ke sofa, melonggarkan dasinya. Dia menutup matanya, mencoba mengusir rasa lelahnya karena seharian bekerja dengan berbaring. Keheningan hanya tinggal beberapa saat, dering handphonenya berbunyi.

"arrgh" donghae mengambil handphonenya dan menonaktifkannya, tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, tak memperdulikan jika itu adalah panggilan penting. Dia melemparkan handphonenya ke sembarang tempat, membuat handphone dan baterainya terpisah. Tak masalah jika handphonenya rusak. Masalah-masalah di kantor membuatnya lelah untuk berpikir. Sekarang dia hanya ingin tidur.

Donghae terbangun karena bunyi bel. Dia mengerang, menggeliat. Matanya masih mengadaptasikan dengan sinar matahari, dia melihat jam di dinding. Menunjukkan waktu 7.16.

Donghae mengerang lagi ketika bunyi bel yang tak mau berhenti. Kepalanya masih pusing karena kurangnya tidur, badannya terasa pegal akibat tidur di sofa.

Donghae melihat ke monitor siapa yang sudah menganggu pagi tenangnya. Rasa kantuk lenyap seketika ketika melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Segera dia membuka pintu.

"sungmin hyung" sapa donghae dengan suara pelan. Perasaan kaget, heran, bingung bercampur. Tak mungkin seorang sungmin datang menemuinya. Semenjak semua perbuatan yang sudah dia lakukan ke adiknya, sungmin membencinya setengah mati.

"kau punya waktu?" ucap sungmin dingin. Donghae sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sungmin padanya, tapi ekspresi sungmin kini berbeda dengan biasanya. Dari sorot matanya, sungmin terlihat lelah, sedih dan donghae tak yakin jika perasaannya benar, sungmin seperti berharap padanya.

"masuk" donghae mundur satu langkah, mengisyaratkan sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam. "minum?" tawar donghae ketika melihat sungmin duduk di sofanya. Donghae memerhatikan arah mata sungmin yang terus melihat ke handphonenya.

"semalam aku mencoba menghubungimu, tapi sepertinya kau sedang tak ingin diganggu" sungmin masih bersifat dingin.

"s-semalam handphonenya terjatuh dari meja" donghae gelagapan, membuatnya terlihat sedang mencari alasan. "m-minum?" donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"tak perlu. aku datang ke sini untuk memintamu ikut denganku. aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang" sungmin membuat donghae tak bisa berkata-kata, donghae tahu setiap ucapan sungmin adalah mutlak.

"beri aku waktu 15 menit" ucap donghae sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

/

/

Kini donghae berada di dalam mobil sungmin. Selama perjalanan sungmin tak membuka mulutnya. Pikiran donghae penuh dengan pertanyaan. Apa sesuatu sedang terjadi. Sungmin datang ke apartemennya merupakan hal yang mustahil. Sungmin tak pernah mau bertemu dengannya setelah donghae putus dengan adik kesayangannya, hyukjae. Donghae tak bisa menyalahkan sungmin untuk membencinya, karena dia mengakui jika dirinya sudah membuat hyukjae terluka.

Sungmin membelokkan mobilnya dan masuk ke sebuah Rumah Sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi?" donghae semakin yakin suatu hal yang buruk sedang terjadi, dia tak bisa berdiam diri lagi.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. "hyuk kecelakaan" sungmin terdiam, mengingat adiknya membuat dadanya sesak. "seminggu yang lalu dia kecelakaan saat pulang dari rumah temannya. Beberapa hari dia koma. Kemarin pagi dia siuman" Donghae mendengar suara sungmin parau, dia tahu sungmin sedang menahan tangisnya.

"donghae" donghae menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sungmin. Pandangan sungmin kosong, dia menatap ke depan, namun tak lama, perlahan dia menatap lurus ke mata donghae. "ku mohon, kembalilah pada hyukjae, anggap semua yang sudah terjadi tak pernah terjadi, jangan buat dia terluka lagi"

Mata sungmin memohon. Namun donghae tak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia terlalu bingung memahami apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Suara pintu mobil terbuka membuat donghae kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia melihat sungmin keluar dari mobil, tanpa berpikir lagi donghae mengikuti sungmin.

/

/

Donghae dan sungmin sampai di depan kamar. Sungmin membukakan pintu untuk donghae dan membiarkan donghae untuk masuk ke dalam kemudian menutupnya. Sungmin menunggu di luar kamar.

Donghae melihat mantan kekasihnya sedang terbaring lemas dengan balutan perban di lengan dan kepalanya. Donghae berdiri tepat di samping hyukjae, mengambil tangannya.

"hyukki" panggil donghae walau dia tak yakin apa hyukjae akan mendengarnya.

Donghae mengenal hyukjae saat mereka duduk di bangku kuliah. Heechul yang merupakan kakak kelasnya sekaligus teman sungmin, mengenalkannya pada hyukjae saat donghae berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dari mulai bertukar nomor dan saling berkirim pesan sampai sering keluar bersama, mereka berdua semakin dekat. Suatu hari donghae ingin hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat lagi, akhirnya mereka pun pacaran. Sungmin yang terkenal protektif terhadap adiknya, dia tak menyetujui hubungan mereka, karena sifat donghae yang sering berganti pasangan.

Suati hari kecemasan sungmin terjadi, donghae meninggalkan hyukjae dan berpacaran dengan orang lain. Semenjak itu donghae tak pernah bertemu dengan hyukjae ataupun sungmin.

Satu tahun berlalu.

Donghae masih merasa hyukjae yang lihat kini masih seperti dulu. Namun kini donghae merasa hyukjae terlihat lebih kurus.

"hei, monkey" donghae menusuk-nusuk pipi hyukjae, cara yang biasa dia gunakan untuk membangunkan hyukjae. Rasa rindu masa-masa indahnya bersama hyukjae terbesit.

Donghae duduk di samping hyukjae. Memerhatikan setiap inch wajah hyukjae. Masih seperti dulu. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya. Tak terasa donghae tersenyum mengingat ciuman pertama mereka, hyukjae tersipu malu dan memukul lengan donghae sebelum dia lari dari donghae.

"hyuk" donghae memanggil hyukjae lagi saat melihat mata hyukjae yang terbuka perlahan. Donghae menunggu hyukjae sampai hyukjae sepenuhnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"morning" donghae tersenyum.

"hmm" hyukjae kembali menutupkan matanya.

"mau sampai kapan kau tidur anak malas?"

"kenapa baru datang sekarang?" mata hyukjae masih terpejam. Donghae terdiam sejenak, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"kemarin aku mendapatkan pekerjaan di luar kota" hyukjae membuka matanya, keningnya berkerut.

"sejak kapan kau bekerja?"

"part time" donghae tersenyum lagi. "bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang"

"kepalaku sakit" jawab hyukjae manja, dia menutup matanya lagi.

"mau kupanggilkan dokter?" donghae membelai rambut hyukjae, berharap bisa mengurangi sakitnya.

"temani saja aku" hyukjae mengambil tangan donghae dan menggenggamnya erat.

/

/

_"partial amnesia" sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Donghae menunggu sungmin untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. "saat kemarin dia terbangun, pertama yang dia panggil adalah namamu. Dia tak mengingat kejadian satu tahun kemarin, yang dia ingat, kau masih menjadi pacarnya" Donghae benar-benar kehabisan kata-katanya._

_"aku tahu kau sudah tak memiliki perasaan lagi pada hyukjae, tapi ku mohon, tetaplah di sampingnya sampai ingatannya kembali. Aku tak ingin dia kembali merasakan sakit hati untuk kedua kalinya."_

_"tapi saat ingatannya nanti kembali, dia tetap akan mengingatnya"_

_"temani saja dia sampai ingatannya kembali" ucap sungmin dingin. "dan saat itu tiba, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan dia" Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya._

_Donghae dan sungmin sampai di depan kamar. Sungmin membukakan pintu untuk donghae dan membiarkan donghae untuk masuk ke dalam kemudian menutupnya. Sungmin menunggu di luar kamar._

_/_

_/_

Donghae duduk di kursi samping hyukjae. Pikirannya kembali ke kenangan-kenangan saat mereka bersama. Donghae tak yakin perasaannya yang kini untuk hyukjae masih ada atau sudah hilang. yang donghae yakini sekarang adalah perasaan bersalahnya pada hyukjae karena sudah melukai perasaannya dan mengingkari rasa percaya hyukjae padanya.

Tak bisa donghae pungkiri, hyukjae adalah yang terbaik. Dia tak pernah merasakan rasanya dicintai, sehangat yang hyukjae berikan padanya.

Mungkin.. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk memperbaikinya.

Mungkin.. Tuhan memberikannya satu kesempatan lagi untuk kembali merasakan hangatnya cinta yang diberikan hyukjae.

* * *

this fic is dedicated to my lovely dongsaeng and talented author hikarichan.. ^^

.

.

tau ceritanya pasaran,, tapi,, mohon komennya.. :D


End file.
